Becomes Sunshine
by Naomi Rane
Summary: Cahaya itu penerang jalan hidupmu. Dan saat kau membiarkan seseorang masuk ke dalam hatimu, ia akan menjadi cahayamu. Saat orang itu pergi, gelap akan menyapamu. Lalu, apa akan ada cahaya lain yang menuntunmu keluar? Itu tergantung padamu. / FemNaru


Naomi Rane

Present

BECOMES SUNSHINE

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**

A X B, C X D, C X A (?)*Plak

**Warn**

OOC, Typo(s), kualitas cerita nggak dijamin, Transgender!

* * *

**Chapter 1 | BEGINNING**

"Aku tidak setuju, _Tou-san_... Kepergian kami justru akan membuat para wartawan dan _fans_ semakin meyakini bahwa kami memang melakukan pelecehan pada gadis yang bahkan tidak kami kenal itu", ucap seorang pemuda berambut _dark brown _panjang dengan mimik jauh dari senang. Hyuuga Neji, nama pemuda itu.

"Aku setuju dengan Neji-_nii_, _Tou-san_. Bukankah kami seharusnya menghadapi wartawan dan menjelaskan semuanya? Jika dibawah ke rana hukum, maka masalah ini akan cepat selesai. Lagipula bagaimana dengan konser kami? Apa _tou-san_ berniat membatalkannya?", kini seorang lelaki berambut _dark brown _dengan model _spike_ yang berucap, Inuzuka Kiba.

Sementara itu, pria berusia 40-an yang sejak tadi duduk dan menyandarkan sikunya sembari memijit pelipisnya hanya menghela nafas berat. Ketujuh pemuda lain yang melihat itu mengernyit heran. Rasanya belum pernah melihat ayah mereka sefrustasi ini. Mungkinkah masalahnya terlalu berat?

Pria bernama Hyuuga Hiashi kembali menghela nafas sebelum berkata. "Gaara, tolong nyalakan TV!", pintahnya pada pemuda berambut merah. Tanpa babibu lagi Gaara atau lengkapnya Sabaku Gaara segera menyalahkan TV dengan remot di tangannya.

_"Seorang gadis yang mengaku mendapat pelecehan seksual dari boyband CapsLock kini tengah berada di RSJ Tokyo. Keluarga gadis mengklarifikasi bahwa gadis tersebut mengalami depresi dan tekanan mental akibat mendapat ancaman dari seseorang. Siapakah yang mengancam gadis itu? Mungkin..."_

Dengan cepat Gaara menekan tombol _off _dan tidak mau mendengar kelanjutan gosip yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal itu.

"Oh _Kami-sama_, sebenarnya siapa gadis itu? Apa dia itu gila? Benar-benar merepotkan...", ucap pemuda berambut raven dengan mimik wajah geram. Namanya Sai.

"Aneh sekali! Apa ada yang berusaha menjatukan kita? Jika dipikir-pikir keluarga gadis atau wanita itu tidak ada untungnya menjatuhkan kita. Popularitas kurasa bukan tujuan mereka. Gadis itu hanyalah gadis SMA yang menurut informasi tidak memiliki cita-cita menjadi selebriti. Ayahnya seorang pegawai biasa dan ibunya seorang guru. Dia adalah anak tunggal. Mungkinkah ada yang menyuruh mereka?", sang _leader _kini angkat suara, Uchiha Itachi.

"Tapi, apa mereka seberani itu jika hanya demi uang? Maksudku, mereka akan mendapat masalah besar jika sampai terbukti bahwa mereka berbohong dan itu tidak akan sebanding dengan berapa banyak pun uang yang mereka dapat", ucap Neji.

"Neji-_nii_, ada banyak kemungkinan yang tak bisa kita duga. Bisa saja mereka sedang berada di posisi yang terjepit hingga mereka tidak ada pilihan lain", ucap Gaara.

Hening sejenak hingga akhirnya Hiashi bicara. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?"

Ditanya seperti itu, Uciha Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya membuka suara. "Mungkin kita memang harus ke luar dari Jepang untuk sementara waktu. Keberadaan kita di sini justru akan memperparah gosip yang semakin tidak masuk akal itu. Aku percaya pada manajemen. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, mereka pasti bisa menangani gosip ini"

"Hmm, aku setuju dengan Sasuke... Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak berlibur", ucap Gaara.

Hiashi tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke dan ucapan Gaara. Dua bungsu ini memang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang. "Bagaimana dengan kalian?", ucapnya kemudian sembari mengedarkan pandangannya pada member CL yang sudah ia anggap anak kandungnya. Baginya Neji dan yang lain sama-sama anak kandungnya dan tidak pernah membeda-bedakan.

"Aku setuju saja _tou-san. _Tapi bagaimana dengan pihak hukum? Bukankah sebentar lagi mereka akan memeriksa kami? Bagaimana kita bisa menghindar?", ucap Neji yang akhirnya luluh.

"Itu sudah diatur. Selama kalian tidak di Jepang, manajemen akan mengurus dan mencari bukti sampai masalah ini tuntas. Keberadaan kalian di sini bukan tidak mungkin akan menimbulkan masalah baru. Ya, walaupun kepergian kalian juga akan menimbulkan banyak stigma negatif lainnya. Lagipula, Gaara benar. Kalian perlu liburan. Dan kalian bisa mendapat inspirasi untuk menulis lagu baru lagi", ucap Hiashi.

"Tapi, _tou-san _belum bilang kita akan ke mana. Apa kami akan ke Paris, London, atau..". Ucapan Kiba segera dipotong oleh Hiashi. "Kalian akan New Zealand. Tiket sudah di pesan. Kalian berangkat jam Sembilan."

"NZ? Pilihan negara yang bagus. Kita belum pernah konser atau promo di sana. Kurasa tidak banyak yang mengenali kita. Lagipula siapa yang akan menduga bahwa kita kan ke sana? Aku setuju", ucap Itachi. Yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah! Sekarang kalian bisa _packing_. Sekalian menyamar agar wartawan dan _fans_ tidak mengenali kalian". Dan dengan perkataan Hiashi itu, member CL segera kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

###*NR*###

"Baiklah Naruto.. Mommy tidak bisa melarang. Mungkin kau memang bisa menemukan apa yang kau cari di sana", ucap seorang wanita yang berumur sekitar akhir 30. Keanggunan dan kecerdasan khas wanita karir terpancar dari pembawaannya yang tenang. Didukung oleh tubuh tinggi semampai dan kulit putih serta penampilan elegan. "Pesawatnya berangkat jam berapa, sayang?", tanya wanita paruh baya itu.

"Jam 9. Naruto akan berangkat setelah mandi dan sarapan", jawab Naruto pada ibunya.

Kushina hanya menghela nafas. Helaan nafas yang menandakan ia sangat mengerti keputusan Naruto tak akan bisa diubah lagi. Bagaimanapun rasanya pasti sulit melepas anaknya. Frekuensi kebersamaan mereka sangatlah jarang meski tinggal serumah akibat kesibukannya di perusahaan. Itu membuat kehangatan di keluarga mereka semakin menipis. Apalagi semenjak kejadian 'itu'. Dan jika tinggal berjauhan, kehangatan itu lambat laun akan hilang. Ah, memikirkannya saja membuat Kushina takut. Tapi, siapa yang harus disalahkan atas keadaan ini? Takdir? Ah, sesuatu yang tak berdosa itu sudah terlalu banyak dipersalahkan oleh manusia yang tak mengerti.

"Baiklah. Oh ya, temuilah adikmu sebelum berangkat! Setidaknya kalian ada kontak. Mama tidak mau kejadian beberapa minggu lalu terulang lagi. Dan setelah sampai di sana, kabari mama secepatnya. Karena kau belum memutuskan berapa lama kau di sana, Naruko yang akan menyusulmu jika terlalu lama", ucap Kushina.

"Mama berangkat sekarang. Ada _meeting_ dengan _client_ dan tempatnya cukup jauh. Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu ke bandara. Tapi, mungkin Naruko bisa mengantarmu. Baiklah, mama pergi", ucap Kushina lagi kemudian beranjak menuju pintu kamar dan keluar.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut. "Hah.. Apa maksudnya ini? Menjijikkan", ucap Naruto pelan.

Naruto baru saja mengambil jubah mandinya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi ketika seseorang muncul di di balik pintu. Seseorang yang sangat mirip dirinya. Gadis yang sangat identik, kembarannya.

Naruto menghela nafas bosan. "Ada apa?"

"_Mommy_ bilang kau akan pergi ke New Zealand. Berapa lama?", tanya gadis itu. Masih setia di tempatnya.

"Tenang saja. Yang jelas kepergianku tidak akan membuat kita mati. Kau boleh menyusul jika aku belum pulang selama satu minggu", ucap Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar mandi. Di dalam kamar mandi, Naruto menghela nafas menenangkan perasaannya. Emosinya selalu saja buruk saat berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Bayang-bayang masa lalu yang menyakitkan membuatnya bisa meledak kapan saja jika mengingatnya. Dan gadis itu selalu membuatnya teringat. Kalau saja bisa, dia lebih memilih untuk tinggal jauh dari gadis itu. Ya, kalu saja bisa. Karena pada kenyataannya mereka saling membutuhkan.

Naruko membuka mulutnya untuk bicara lagi, tapi diurungkannya saat melihat saudaranya itu telah berada dalam kamar mandi. Ia ingin membicarakannya lagi. Tapi nampaknya, kali ini memang harus menundah keinginannya untuk kuliah di London. Mengingat percakapannya dengan Naruto dua hari yang lalu saat pengumuman kelulusan.

_"Naruto, kau ingin melanjutkan kuliah di mana?", tanya Naruko__._

_"Belum tahu", jawab Naruto singkat._

_"Bagaimana kalau kita ke London? Aku ingin mendaftar di London Film School", tawar Naruko dengan wajah cerianya._

_Naruto mendengus pelan. "Benar-benar mengerihkan. Jadi kau mengajakku ke London demi memenuh ambisimu itu?"Naruto mendengus lagi._

_"Bu-bukan begitu. Aku hanya...",_

_"Pergilah! Aku benar-benar muak dengan wajah sok baikmu itu"_

Naruko menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Rasanya sakit setiap mengingat perlakuan saudara kembar yang lahir beberapa menit lebih dulu darinya itu.

To Be Continued

* * *

Hanya chapter percobaan, jadi pendek. Hehe..

Tinggalkan jejak, ya!


End file.
